Advances in electronic communications technologies have facilitated widespread distribution of media content. To illustrate, users are increasingly using personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other media content access devices to access and experience various types of media content (e.g., television programs, movies, etc.).
In some instances, users would be interested in an interactive media content experience. However, traditional media content experiences are largely passive in nature and fail to engage and/or facilitate interaction by the user. For example, in a traditional media content experience, a user merely passively views what is being presented without any interaction beyond choosing what media content to view (e.g., choosing which media programming channel or recorded media content instance to watch). Accordingly, traditional media content viewing experiences lack the richness and attraction of a truly interactive media content viewing experience.